


Avon in his Own Words

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Art, Gen, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, I had a zine with a beautiful cover drawing of Avon, done entirely in hand-written text. I attempted to replicate the technique at least, using computer sneakiness.</p><p>I stumbled over a print out of the result and scanned it. If you squint, or move further away, it seems to show more detail- at least it does for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon in his Own Words

[](http://www.ipernity.com/doc/eclectic-house/31004003)


End file.
